Say You Love Me
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Grimmjow has hurt Ulquiorra many times in the past. When Ulquiorra is terrified of him, yet gives him one chance to prove he isn't the monster he seems, what will happen? Warnings!: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, male X male, GrimmUlqui, mentions of rape


**Well, this is another GrimmUlqui story. Yes my lovelies, it contains yaoi. If you don't like it, then there is the back button somewhere up there. Flames will be used to reheat my tea. I own nothing.**

"Grimmjow? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra asked, as he was cornered by the Panther. "You." Was the only reply, before he was quite harshly thrown over the Sexta's shoulder. Ulquiorra squirmed, to no avail, as he wasn't let go. "Stop fuckin' squirming, or else I'll make it worse for you." Grimmjow snarled, walking down the hallway. He was on his way back to his room. So far, they hadn't encountered anyone. That was a relief, and a curse to Ulquiorra at the same time.

Relief because no one had to see how demeaning it was, and a curse because that meant that nobody would be there to help him out. Ulquiorra knew that tone, and to be honest, it scared him. "Make what worse?" Ulquiorra asked, holding as still as possible. "Too fuckin' late for that now, don't ya think?" Grimmjow snarled, ignoring the question. Indeed, it was too late for our dear little bat. He should have listened to the kitty while he had the chance. Now, he would have to suffer the consequences.

They got to the room, the giant 6 on the door standing out like an omen of bad luck to Ulquiorra. And he couldn't be blamed, considering just what was about to happen to him. "Stop it Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, keeping his voice down, to avoid anyone overhearing. Especially since they were right next door to Nnoitra. However, one could here the sex from the room a mile away, especially Szayel. So simply said, he didn't want anyone to try to invite them into the room.

Grimmjow opened the door, slipping inside, and locking it once he was. Ulquiorra didn't miss the slight snick of the lock sliding into place. To him, it sounded like his death warrant was signed. Grimmjow didn't leave him much time for contemplation, as he tossed him onto the bed roughly. Ulquiorra hit the bed, bouncing across it slightly.

Grimmjow looked down onto the bed, scared emeralds meeting malicious teals. This was going to be fun. Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation. In response, Ulquiorra shivered. While he loved Grimmjow, he didn't like the look on his lover's face right now. There was a tense silence in the room, broken by one word. "Strip."

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, confusedly. "I said to strip." Grimmjow snarled, taking a step closer to the shivering bat on the bed. It was freezing in the room. This would help what he wanted just fine. Ulquiorra's pale hands moved to the fastenings on his coat. They were shaking so hard that they couldn't do anything to get the fastenings undone. To Grimmjow, his uke obviously wasn't moving fast enough.

He moved the rest of the space across the room to the bed, slapping Ulquiorra's hands away from his coat roughly, shoving him down onto his back, yanking the fastenings on the coat open. Grimmjow couldn't help but lick his lips again at the sight of the white flesh exposed to him. All of a sudden, the desire to see more of the milky skin was too much for him.

Grimmjow hopped up onto the bed, straddling Ulquiorra's hips. Now let the bitch try to escape. Ulquiorra felt his coat being forced off his arms, but didn't try to resist. When his mate got into this kind of a mood, it was better to just go along with it. But something about it seemed off this time.

The malicious look in Grimmjow's eyes got even harsher, leaving Ulquiorra with nothing to think about, besides how in the hell he was going to get out of it this time. There obviously wasn't any escape, as Grimmjow said, "There's no way out of it. Your ass is mine tonight." Ulquiorra gulped, knowing exactly what that meant and not liking it in the slightest. Lets just say that the last time Grimmjow said something like that, Ulquiorra couldn't stand for a week, he couldn't sit for a month, and he was limping around Las Noches for the next 2 months.

The worst part about it, was that the actions that had occurred to cause him to be like that weren't even pleasurable for him. What they were to Grimmjow, however, were a different story. To Grimmjow, he was in 7th heaven.

Ulquiorra whimpered slightly, thinking of how painful it had been for him the last time. However, this slight noise from the bat brought Grimmjow's attention back to him. "What's the matter?" Grimmjow asked, half teasingly, half worried. "P-Please don't hurt me." Ulquiorra whispered, keeping his eyes tightly closed. He braced himself for a slap across the face.

Instead, he was held gently, his cheek against Grimmjow's warm chest. He relaxed after a moment, giving in to the soft embrace. "Shhh... I won't hurt you." Grimmjow murmured, letting one of his hands travel up Ulquiorra's body, taking off his hollow mask, and running his hands through the silky black strands.

Ulquiorra nuzzled up against Grimmjow's chest, purring slightly. Grimmjow chuckled, and said, "And I thought I was supposed to be the cat." Ulquiorra looked up at him, blushing. Grimmjow just kissed him on the cheek, making the uke blush even more. That exact moment, he looked extremely girly. Grimmjow smiled wider at this sight, shifting them, so that they were on their sides, Ulquiorra nearly entirely on top of Grimmjow.

"Grimmy?" Ulquiorra asked softly. "Hmm?" Grimmjow asked, glancing up at where Ulquiorra had made himself comfortable on his chest. Ulquiorra looked so much like a bat that moment, curled up on Grimmjow's chest. Seeing that he was being stared at, his emerald eyes went wide, and very sparkly. Chibi moment.

"I'm sorry." Ulquiorra finally said, hanging his head in shame. "Sorry for what?" Grimmjow asked, confusion sliding past those teal orbs for a moment. Ulquiorra mumbled something that Grimmjow, as close as he was, couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra sat up in shock, rocketing away from the Panther, eyes going wider than anyone had thought possible. "N-nothing." Ulquiorra whispered, edging back towards the foot of the bed. Too bad for him, because Grimmjow perceived this movement, and grabbed him before he could make his quick getaway, taking him back up to the head of the bed.

"Tell me what you were just saying." Grimmjow said softly. He hoped that his tone wasn't too threatening, as his little bat was already scared as it was. He didn't want the little thing to get even more scared. Unfortunately for him, the bat thought that he was going to be pretty much murdered for saying what he had said. Grimmjow laid his hand on the middle of Ulquiorra's back gently, rubbing small circles, trying to get the flighty creature to calm down.

"I said I was sorry for not letting you fuck me." Ulquiorra whispered, his face burning red. He clung to Grimmjow pitifully, scared that the Espada below him would suddenly snap out of his kind mood, out for blood. "Shhh... I shouldn't have attacked you like that. There's no reason to be sorry for not fucking me." Grimmjow said, keeping his voice low and soft. He didn't want Ulquiorra to shut down on him again.

"I love you. Next time, you should tell me if you're uncomfortable with something." Grimmjow said, closing his eyes and laying back. The only thing about him moving was his chest, with the steady breaths he took, and his hand, still rubbing his uke's back gently. "C-can you say that again?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, blinking back tears.

"Say what again?" Grimmjow asked, opening one eye blearily to look at Ulquiorra from where he lay, looking at Grimmjow with adoring eyes. "That you love me." Ulquiorra said bashfully, an embarrassed blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. "Better yet, I'll prove it to you. If it's okay with you." Grimmjow said, opening both eyes fully now, teal gems shining.

Ulquiorra nodded once, shyly. He was half afraid that he was going to be hurt by Grimmjow in some way. But Grimmjow didn't have pain on his agenda for Ulquiorra tonight. Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra down, flat against the bed, no roughness in his actions. He moved his hands slowly, not wanting Ulquiorra to be frightened by what was going on.

Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss. Eyelids with long eye-lashes fluttered shut, obscuring emerald jewels from view. Ulquiorra's hands slowly rose, shaking, for one to tangle in aqua strands, the other to hold the base of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's shoulders, holding himself above the tiny creature, not wanting to crush it with his weight like he'd done in the past.

Grimmjow's tongue slipped out of his mouth, probing at the black lower lip. After a moment, it moved, granting access, hesitantly. The tongue slipped inside the other's mouth, poking at the tongue it found in there, laying like a dead animal. Slowly, the tongue of the Cuatro came to life, still holding back, to stroke at the tongue that had entered his mouth.

He was obviously scarred, frightened that the wrong move would provoke his seme to the point that he would regret ever dying. Taking notice of this, Grimmjow tried a different approach. He suddenly flicked the top of Ulquiorra's mouth with his tongue, leaving the other to moan and writhe below him. They pulled apart, Ulquiorra gasping for air, feeling himself growing hard already. Dammit! Grimmjow sure did know how to turn him on!

And speaking of this particular teal-haired seme, he was currently leaning over the raven-haired being crashed out on the bed. Ulquiorra could only shiver as he felt Grimmjow's warm breath on his ear, as he whispered sensuously, "I love you." Before his tongue came out to flick the shell of the pristine white ear.

Grimmjow licked down the side of Ulquiorra's cheek, ending up at his jawbone. He dropped a kiss there, before whispering once again, "I love you." He said it so quietly that only his uke could hear it. This was especially important since this was supposed to be a private show. That means stop eating popcorn and video-taping this, and get the hell off the ceiling, and out of the room Nnoitra.

Licking lower, Grimmjow ended up at the pulse point beating quickly in Ulquiorra's neck. With his predatory smirk, Grimmjow sucked on it, just hard enough to elicit a strong response, but not hard enough to be painful. Ulquiorra mewled softly, loving the direction this was going in. As long as it didn't turn into more pain than pleasure, he would love it. Especially the way Grimmjow was taking it this night. Extreme pleasure, with just enough pain to take him to infinity.

Without warning, Grimmjow bit down on his neck. Even though he had tried to keep it gentle, being a panther Arrancar, his teeth were sharp, and had drawn blood. As the red droplets bubbled up onto the skin, making a beautiful contrasting picture of blood on pure white skin, Grimmjow felt that he could cum on the spot. Ulquiorra's moan of pleasure turned into a scream of pain, his back arching sharply.

He licked it away apologetically. "Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked gently, straightening up so he could see Ulquiorra's face. The little Emospada was flushed, hair was messed up, and scattered across the light blue of the pillow-case. His duo-toned lips were parted, and he was gasping for air, a sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Y-yes, but damn! It's so good." Ulquiorra hissed out, tugging Grimmjow's hair slightly. Grimmjow's evil smirk grew wider. He knew the body of his uke like the back of his hand. He knew just where to touch to excite him, and what sent him over the edge. And this was just the perfect example of it.

Grimmjow licked the side of his uke's neck again, till all the blood was gone. Once he was satisfied that it wouldn't bleed anymore, he continued licking down the path of his neck again, till he reached Ulquiorra's collar bone. Just a little lower, and there was the hollow-hole, nestled at the base of his neck. This was going to be fun.

Grinning a little more, Grimmjow nibbled on the delicate bone pressing against the porcelain skin. He had found it in unmarked condition, and intended to leave it that way, even if it did belong to him. That way, Ulquiorra would return to him, time and again.

Teal eyes narrowed, looking at it's prize. Ulquiorra was nearly at his breaking point. And Grimmjow knew just what to do to break him. It was always so cute to see the mighty Cuatro acting extremely bishie uke and fuckable. Especially when he begged. Always when he begged. Grimmjow growled low in his throat, exercising all of his will-power to keep himself from ripping off Ulquiorra's hakama that moment and fucking him into the bed below them.

The hollow hole looked up at Grimmjow, practically begging to be licked and touched. And being the Sex(ta), Grimmjow just couldn't resist. Anything for his Ulquiorra. Anything. Grimmjow's hands travelled down the length of Ulquiorra's body, stopping at his ribcage, holding onto him. Wouldn't do to have him hurt himself.

Without further ado, Grimmjow proceeded to lick the skin along the edges of the hollow hole teasingly. The effect was immediate. A shiver ran through the fragile body below him, a loud whimper tearing itself from the throat of the body. White fingers tightened in teal locks.

Wanting to get a more extreme reaction, Grimmjow let his tongue dip into the hollow hole itself, licking a path through the void in the flesh. This time, the reaction was nearly violent in it's extremity. Ulquiorra's lithe body arched up, back bending to a painful angle, a loud scream tearing itself from his throat, while simultaneously pulling Grimmjow's head closer to his hollow-hole.

Grimmjow took advantage of the situation, flicking his thumbs over Ulquiorra's nipples, making the Cuatro scream even louder. At the least, he would have a sore throat for tomorrow, and maybe the next few days, depended on how much more he screamed. At the worst, he would scream so much that his throat started bleeding.

Grimmjow was torn between wanting to hear more of those delicious screams, but not wanting his pet to get hurt. You see, he loved the noises his uke made, as he tormented the creature, driving it to the edge, just to draw it back again, till when it finally came, it was mind-blowing. But on the other hand, he loved Ulquiorra more than anything, and he hated to see him hurt in any way.

Now, he was regretting ever hurting him the last time. He'd scarred the creature, mentally, and probably physically. The poor thing couldn't even come near to him, without freezing up and quivering. Hell, even crying if Grimmjow looked at him the wrong way.

In Grimmjow's eyes, Ulquiorra was a beautiful creature, and did not deserve to be hurt. In fact, he deserved to be treasured, and taken the utmost care of. Not abused. However, Grimmjow had done just the thing that he had vowed not to when Ulquiorra became his. He had hurt his pet. It was not something he ever wanted to do again. He wondered why the creature had returned to him, begging for forgiveness, apologizing for something that he didn't even have control over.

Maybe Ulquiorra was more twisted in the head than he had previously thought? That was the most likely possibility. Considering how faithfully he served Aizen, even though Aizen beat the shit out of him and worse for the slightest mistake, it was a highly likely possibility.

A sudden whimper from the boy below him brought him back to reality. He looked down, looking at the body he had cradled in his arms, eyes lidded with lust. "What is it you want Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. He was ready to give his lover anything, even his life.

Ulquiorra squirmed uncomfortably, before saying, "G- Grimmjow?" The man above him replied, with a "Yes?" Squirming a bit more, Ulquiorra whispered, "Fuck me. Now. Please." This statement made Grimmjow look him dead in the eye and ask, "Are you sure?" Ulquiorra nodded once.

Grimmjow nodded, making short work of his and his uke's hakama. Even through his boxers, it was obvious that Ulquiorra was hard as a rock. Grimmjow smirked, palming him through the thin material. Ulquiorra bucked up into his hand, moaning. "All in good time." Grimmjow said, taking his hands off his uke's groin, earning him a whimper of disappointment.

Grimmjow moved his hands to the milky hips, pinning them down to the bed. Using his teeth, he pulled off Ulquiorra's green boxers. Ulquiorra kicked them off the rest of the way. Grimmjow was now faced with the sight of a very hard Ulquiorra. And more in front of him, was a very hard Ulquiorra's erect organ.

Letting his tongue out, Grimmjow licked the tip of it cautiously. Ulquiorra tried to move to get himself completely within Grimmjow's mouth, but the tanned hands on his hips were preventing him from moving an inch. Instead, he whimpered with longing. After another cautious lick, Grimmjow took the head into his mouth.

Ulquiorra's head snapped back with the extreme pleasure. He was so close he felt the next thing that happened would send him over the edge. Grimmjow took a bit more into his mouth, licking the underside with flicking strokes. Catching him off guard, Ulquiorra's hips snapped up suddenly, the tip of his penis hitting the back of his seme's throat.

Grimmjow gagged on it. He wasn't used to it, as normally, he was the one getting a blow job, not giving it. Ulquiorra realized what had happened after a second, and lowered his hips back down to the bed. Grimmjow didn't try to hurt him for it. Instead, Grimmjow was licking at the organ in his mouth, letting out soft mews. Then, he dragged his teeth over the bottom of the organ in his mouth. This caused Ulquiorra to let out a scream, tugging Grimmjow closer by the hair, choking out, "I'm so close."

"Not yet you aren't. I don't wanna hurt you more than I need to." Grimmjow said, as he pulled off Ulquiorra with a pop. Ulquiorra nodded, misting in the eyes going away. Grimmjow pulled off his own boxers, exposing himself completely.

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes went wide, as he saw the size of his seme. Even though he had had it in him many times before, many of those times against his will, it never ceased to amaze him how large it was. More than amazing him, it scared him.

Seeing his uke's wide eyes, Grimmjow chuckled slightly. "Trust me. This isn't going to hurt as bad as the other times." He just loved it when his pets eyes got that wide. It made him entirely adorable, and in desperate need of love. Seeing that Ulquiorra still looked scared by that statement, Grimmjow tried to calm him by saying, "When I say that it won't hurt as bad as the other times, I'm not saying that it will hurt you for sure."

He had to finish the sentence in his head, as it ended in, _Even though there's a good chance that it will._ He didn't want to hurt his beloved bat, but some things in life are undeniable. Ulquiorra nodded once, kissing Grimmjow chastely across the lips. As he did so, their lengths brushed together, causing them to moan at the same time.

Grimmjow set three of his fingers in front of Ulquiorra's mouth. The bat looked up, confused. There had almost never been this kind of thing before. So why was Grimmjow suddenly taking so much care with him? He wanted to voice his concerns. And he would. Right after they were done.

Opening his lips carefully, he waited for a moment. As soon as he was certain Grimmjow wasn't going to shove those fingers into his mouth, nearly choking him in the process, he took them into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, tickling the calloused tips as they coated the appendages with saliva. Grimmjow moaned slightly at what his uke could do with his mouth. His groin throbbed painfully. It was just his fingers getting this treatment, but damn!

Ulquiorra gave the fingers a final lick before relinquishing them. He looked up at his seme, green eyes smouldering. Grimmjow pecked him on the lips, before resting his hand on Ulquiorra's hip, and asking, "Are you sure you want this?"

Ulquiorra nodded once, squirming a bit under Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow kissed him on the lips again, pressing spit-slicked digits up against Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra eyes went wide, and he felt like it was the first time he was doing this, as opposed to the countless times before this. "Ready?" Grimmjow asked. He didn't want to hurt his little bat this time. He'd done enough of that in the past. In fact, this time, he wanted to prove to his lover that he was capable of loving and caring without harshness, and capable of sex without torment.

Ulquiorra whispered out, "Yes." That was all it took for Grimmjow. He slipped the first of his fingers into Ulquiorra's tight heat. The uke whimpered slightly, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing. Vaguely, Grimmjow wondered how Ulquiorra had stayed this tight. Looking down, he saw that the bat in question had calmed down enough to continue.

Grimmjow slowly started to move the digit in and out of his uke, knowing that within a few minutes, he would be inside. As he added a second finger, Ulquiorra's breathing hitched. Dropping a soft kiss on Ulquiorra's lips, Grimmjow added a third finger. The bat let out a whimper of pain. "Shhh. It's alright." Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra looked up at him, as if trying to trust, and yet too scared to. Remembering what he had promised himself less than half an hour ago, he crooked his fingers, brushing up against that tiny bundle of nerves, turning the whimpers of pain into quiet moans of pleasure. He thrust his fingers into the arse below him, just to see his uke writhe and moan in his arms. After a moment, when Ulquiorra was almost about to cum, he withdrew his fingers, earning a disappointed whimper.

Grimmjow lined himself up, putting his hands on the milky hips to steady himself. "If you don't want this, we can stop." he said, making sure that he gave the bat every opportunity to get out of it if he didn't want it. He didn't want to be seen as a monster. At least, not anymore. After a moment with no protests, Grimmjow sheathed himself in one thrust. Ulquiorra's head tipped back, against the sheets. A scream tore itself from his throat, white fingers clenching the bedspread like a lifeline.

Grimmjow held himself completely still. This was the one thing he had been fearing. Causing pain to his lover. While the Cuatro loved the mix of pleasure with a little pain, he didn't like full out pain that much. While he had thought that it was hard not to fuck his uke into the bed a few minutes ago, that seemed infinitely more easy than it did now. Especially with the noises the boy below him could make when he was in a situation like this.

Grimmjow ran his hands up and down the slender sides, kissing away the tears of pain with exceeding amounts of gentleness. Ulquiorra struggled to control his breathing, short, sharp gasps punctuating it every so often. He tried to relax,but every time, he would tense up again. Even so, he felt himself coming closer to completion from the act of tensing and relaxing.

Forcing himself to stop, he just lay there, breathing for a moment. The only movement between the two of them was Grimmjow's hands and lips, soothing the smaller Espada. Ulquiorra felt himself drifting off for a moment, before bringing himself back to reality. Reality, where there was the erect organ, which had caused him so much pain in the past, buried up his arse.

Grimmjow let out a soft growl, wanting to be able to move. Damn horny bastard! However, he didn't pressure the other into moving. Ulquiorra breathed in and out for a few more moments before he got it under some sort of control. Forcing himself to relax yet again, he looked up at Grimmjow, their eyes meeting, and nodded once.

Grimmjow dropped another kiss onto his lips, before pulling out half-way, and experimentally thrusting back in. Ulquiorra whimpered slightly in pain. "It'll all be over in a minute baby." the panther said into his lover's ear, before angling his hips slightly, and thrusting in again, to no avail.

The bat squirmed again, discomfort and pain obvious on the usually stoic face. After a third thrust in, Ulquiorra arched up the bed, screaming in pure pleasure. Grimmjow knew he'd found the right spot. "Ahhh... Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

Rocking his hips, Grimmjow continued to hit that one spot inside his uke, reducing the poor thing to a moaning, writhing mess. Finally, Ulquiorra could take it no more, and came hard against his and Grimmjow's stomachs, with a screech that sounded more animal than human.

Even with Ulquiorra contracting around him, to the point it was nearly painful, Grimmjow kept going, with the Cuatro already getting hard again. He was moving in sync with his lover, meeting every thrust. "Grimmjow! Ah! Please! I'm so close!" Ulquiorra whimpered. "Already?" Grimmjow asked, stroking the Cuatro's length, making him moan like a wanton whore.

Ulquiorra nodded once, a fiery red blush spreading across his cheeks. His shaking hands found their way up to grab onto his seme's shoulders, holding on so tightly that the dark green nails dug into the skin, drawing blood. They started to slide down his back, leaving bleeding lines in their wake. Even with this, Grimmjow smirked in a feral manner, bringing to mind the smirk that some wild cats have right before they rip their prey to shreds.

However, Grimmjow was _not _going to rip his prey to shreds. Instead, he was going to make it cum so many times that it would be too exhausted to do anything for quite a while. With this thought circulating around his head, he continued to pound into the lithe body of the boy below him. He hoped that he wouldn't leave any bruises. It would be a shame for such perfect skin to be marred.

Without warning, Ulquiorra lunged up, clinging to Grimmjow and biting his shoulder as he came again. This time, the pressure of Ulquiorra crushing his organ was too much, and he came inside his uke, collapsing on top of him. The bat purred loudly at the feeling of having his seme's cum inside of him, nuzzling into the shoulder that he had bitten a moment before.

Before Grimmjow could pull out, Ulquiorra stopped him. "What?" Grimmjow asked, confused. "Stay. Please. I like having you inside me." Ulquiorra whispered, cheeks a flaming red. Grimmjow flipped them so they were on their sides, pulling his uke closer to him, and pulling the blankets around them. Ulquiorra laid his nose against the side of Grimmjow's.

"Grimmy-chan?" the bat asked, looking absolutely adorable in his just-been-fucked state. "Hmm?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing small circles on the pristine white back. "Why were you suddenly being so gentle with me?" Ulquiorra questioned, looking up with love in his emerald eyes. He doubted Grimmjow had it in him to get pissed off at him while they were in this stage, but all the same, he tensed up against the tanned body.

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore." Grimmjow said with a slight shrug, kissing the bat on the lips in hope that it would end the conversation. He didn't want to give out the real reasoning to this, because he didn't want Ulquiorra to get attached. Because if anything happened to him, the bat would be heart-broken. Also, he didn't want to give his heart away to anyone. The last couple of times he did that, it always got broken. How the hell else do ya think he became a hollow in the first place?

Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss, nibbling on the lower lip of the older man. Access was willingly granted, and their tongues met in the middle, fighting for dominance. After a moment, Grimmjow won, both tongues retreating into Ulquiorra's mouth. Once there, Grimmjow was overwhelmed with the unique flavours in Ulquiorra's mouth, tea, mint, and some flavour under those two that was not there, yet delicious, and indescribable at the same time.

Flicking his tongue against the roof of his uke's mouth, Grimmjow was rewarded with a moan, Ulquiorra's hands coming back up to hold the back of his seme's neck. Another flick, and Ulquiorra was squirming slightly. And then, Grimmjow was once again made aware of his dick buried deep in Ulquiorra's arse.

They were both getting horny once again, and there was nothing that either of them could do to stop it. In fact, they didn't want to stop it. They pulled apart, gasping for air. Their eyes met once more, as it had done quite a few times the past hour. Grimmjow's face twisted into a smirk, and then he asked, "So what do ya say, Ulqui-chan? Want another round?"

The only response he got was that of his lover's lips against his.


End file.
